


Happy Barn-Gin Deals

by NuttersandAcorn (orphan_account)



Series: Winter Challenge 2012 [4]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Books, F/F, Fluff, winter challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NuttersandAcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainbow Dash wanted the new Daring Doo book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Barn-Gin Deals

**Author's Note:**

> For the Winter Challenge. Day 4: 'Books'
> 
> (Why stick to one fandom?)

"I can't believe it!"

"And I can't believe you'd break the rule  _of no flying in the library_." Twilight was quickly placing books back in their original positions and dusting feathers off her desk from a spooked Owlowicious. "Just because there's a new book coming out doesn't mean you have to-"

"Not just any old book!  _Daring Doo and the Kingdom of the Snow Centaurs_! I've been waiting for that one for ages!" Rainbow did a summersault and knocked the copy of  _Transfiguration and Transmutation_  off the wall. Twilight dived for it, and it bounced off her head. She glared.

"Alright, I understand how you feel. You don't have to shout about it." The book was seated in its original position, and Twilight went back to her other book she had been reading.

"Twilight, I heard this one reveals a part of Brawny Boulder's backstory! I've always wanted to know why he's so afraid of being left alone!" Rainbow landed with a _phoof_  and stretched. "Well, I need to go train for the Wonderbolts. You never know when they'll hold tryouts! See ya!"

Twilight looked down at her book, a bit undecided, but she quickly followed after Rainbow. "Wait! I have something for you." She lifted the book towards Rainbow, who turned to face it.

"...No way. I thought you said-"

"I bought it on Barn-Gin Day! It was only fifteen percent off, but that was enough. Enjoy it! I need it back before Hearth's Warming Eve."

Rainbow grabbed the book and grinned. "Sure, Twilight! Thanks!"


End file.
